


Monsters and Such Things

by afinecollector (orphan_account)



Series: Kidlock Oneshots [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Mycroft, Brotherly Love, Brotherly Relationship, Cuddles, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Kid Sherlock, Kid!Lock, Love, Monsters, Sweet, Young Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, fraternal love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/afinecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ve heard monsters are often scared by those who aren’t scared of them. So to answer your question, brother mine, no - I do not believe monsters can kill you if you refuse to show fear.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters and Such Things

“I’m scared.” 

Mycroft looked up from his desk and, for a moment at least, abandoned the mountain of school work he had to finish in favour of offering his younger brother his full attention. The eight-year-old breached the threshold, moving away from the doorway completely and moved further into Mycroft’s room, on quiet, slipper-clad feet. He was wearing his pyjamas, his hair had not long been washed and his curls were still partially damp and somewhat more defined than they were after they dried. Pressing the base of his desk lamp, Mycroft turned the dim light into a brighter glow and the room went from cosy to accessible. He pushed back his chair and folded his left leg over his right. 

“Are you?” Mycroft asked him, “Scared of what?” 

He kept his eyes on his brother as he padded across his room. In his hand, he clutched the teddy bear he’d had since infancy. The furry creature was no longer soft and plush but worn down and matted, and the silky ear that Sherlock’s fingers favoured was full of miniature holes. It no longer had eyes, and the hard nose it once had was chewed. He’d named it Oscar, but Mycroft had never known why. He watched as Sherlock threw Oscar onto the neatly made bed before climbing up himself. He sat on the edge and dangled his slim legs over the edge, and looked straight at his brother. 

“Monsters and such things,” Sherlock replied, drawing his full lips to the right side. “Do you think monsters can kill you if you pretend you’re not afraid of them?” 

Mycroft narrowed his eyes and unfolded his legs. He pushed himself up to his feet and stretched as he adjusted his position. “I’ve heard monsters are often scared by those who aren’t scared of them. So to answer your question, brother mine, no - I do not believe monsters can kill you if you refuse to show fear.” He watched Sherlock nodding his head, obviously somewhat comforted by that response. “It’s almost nine o’clock, Sherlock. I’m assuming Mummy has already tucked you into bed? She’ll turn absolutely monstrous if she knows you’re wandering around. You have school in the morning.” 

“So do you,” Sherlock pointed out, reaching to his side to reclaim his bear. The thumb of his right hand immediately captured the bear’s ear and began to stroke back and forth over the silky material that lined it. 

“Yes, but I’m not eight.” Mycroft pointed out as he walked to the bed. He pushed his hands under Sherlock’s arms and lifted the boy up. He had considered putting him down onto his feet but, instead, he hoisted him up and rested Sherlock on his hip. For an eight-year-old, his brother was light and small and not at all hard to carry like a toddler. He rested his right arm underneath Sherlock’s bottom, giving him something to perch on. Sherlock wrapped his ankles tightly around Mycroft’s waist and his arms around his neck as Mycroft carried him from his room and out across the hallway to Sherlock’s own room, directly opposite his. He pushed open the door and flicked on the main light as he stepped inside. He carried Sherlock straight over to the bed and dropped him down a little more forcefully than he intended to. 

Sherlock laughed, “That was fun.” 

Mycroft smiled, “Hmm,” he hummed. “Now go to sleep, or Mummy will really be unhappy with you in the morning when you can’t wake up for school.” He pulled back the duvet and waited for Sherlock to scramble into a comfortable position before he lowered it down over him. He turned on the dim night-light at Sherlock’s bedside and ruffled his hand through Sherlock’s curls. 

“Mikey…” Sherlock called to him as Mycroft turned to walk away. 

“Yes?” Mycroft paused at the foot of the bed. 

“Love you,” Sherlock said, peering over the covers. 

Mycroft closed his eyes, absorbing the words. “Goodnight, Sherlock.” He walked to the door without another word and switched off the overhead light. He lingered in the doorway for just a moment before he slipped from the room, pulling the door tightly behind him.


End file.
